Within Reach
by Aristicratica123
Summary: Regina saw the tattoo, and just isn't okay with the thought of Robin as her "true love", but what happens when Emma shows her that lion tattoos are not that rare? Will it stir something up between the new dynamic duo? How will Mr. Locksley play into all this?
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOO! this is my first story, so I really hope you guys like it. this all stemmed from my dislike for Robin Hood for a love interest for Regina. I don't own anything ONCE related, but if I did... Oh gosh if I did!

* * *

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Emma wasn't normally one to be emotional. She was ever the stoic one in any tumultuous situation. That's why she now felt less like a savior than ever. Henry sat with her for nearly an hour, and spoke little to none. He eventually stood and complained about his butt falling asleep, which made the blonde smile despite her inner emotional tornado. She could only marvel at his resilience. Emma handed him a five dollar bill, and encouraged him to go grab some hot chocolate for the both of them.

"You sure you're okay?" Henry asked. He was worried about his mom. She had never seemed so closed off to him. There was something big she was keeping from him, and it bothered the boy.

Emma offered him a warm smile, and nodded. "Yeah, kid. I promise I'm alright. You go ahead and get us a couple cups of hot cocoa, and I'll be along shortly. I just need to clear my head, Y'know?" Henry just gave her a knowing smile, and retreated from the park towards the diner. Not even noticing Regina as he walked down the sidewalk past her.

Any other time the Mayor would have noticed the boy from a mile away in a crowd, but for some reason she found herself unable to truly think clearly. They passed each other as Henry left the park. Regina came her some nights after work to clear her thoughts. She found peace here when it was not granted anywhere else. The shock of seeing the tattoo on Robin's forearm gave way to a plethora of emotions she hadn't the time to deal with, and it was clouding her mind when the only person on it should be the witch. There was no time for lost love, and she knew nothing of this Locksley man at the moment. Sure he was handsome, and charming, in a NOT Prince Charming way, but Regina honestly did not feel that sort of attraction for him yet.

Walking was becoming too difficult, and the raven haired woman was suddenly overwhelmed. She stepped off the park sidewalk behind a tree. Her knees were shaking slightly, so she lowered herself to the ground and closed her eyes.

The former Evil Queen felt more like a sheep as she cowered from her problems. She was hoping maybe she could just live with her new found respect for everyone in her life, and her budding friendship with Emma, and her rekindled one with Tinkerbelle. The last thing she ever hoped for was love. _Dammit…_She cured herself. She wasn't ready. As a tear threatened to escape her eyes, Regina wiped it with the back of her hand, being careful not to ruin her flawless makeup. She then noticed a figure across the way. Emma was sitting on a park bench nearly ten yards away, her head in her hands, and looking very upset. Without giving it much thought, Regina picked herself up, and moved closer to the sheriff.

"Emma?" The soothing voice came from behind her, and Emma sat up straight. She more than anything right now could do without the beautiful woman seeing her blubbering like a lost child. "Hm?" she said in return though.

Regina crossed the wooden bridge, and sat down in the empty space beside Emma, but did not look at her. She looked out onto the lake, and watched the clouds reflect shapes in to the water. All to give her bench-mate a moment to get comfortable with their proximity. She knew most of all how it felt to be vulnerable.

"Bad day for you too?"

The sound Emma made wasn't a laugh, but more like a whimper. It was the sound of exasperation. "…Neal died today. He sacrificed himself so that his father could tell up who the witch is. It's Zelena, my mom's new midwife lady. We went to find her, but she was already gone. David stayed with Snow, and I came to see Henry after…" Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes. "I had to tell him about Neal's being his father, and about him dying. He was crushed. Now I feel like he's counting on me to find the person who killed him.." Emma wiped her eyes. "..How was your day bad?"

Regina studied Emma's sad features, and wanted to extend a hand for comfort, but she feared they were not close enough for that. "Well, you lost a love, and…I found one." Emma looked up, and sniffled. "That's bad? Who is it?.."

Regina sighed heavily. "Robin of Locksley.." She said in her best British accent. "…and yes. It is bad. There is no time in my life at the moment for love. We were just fine flirting around, but then I had to see than damn tattoo…"

Emma screwed her face up in confusion. "Tattoo?"

"He has a lion tattoo on his wrist…" upon seeing the confused look on Emma's face she continued "A long time ago, Tinkerbelle, and I were close friends. She tried to help me find another soul mate. She said a man with a lion tattoo is my true love. Absurd.. a tattoo to be a defining symbol in a true love.."

Emma let out a watery chuckle "Yeah, I mean of all things a lion. I guess because of the King John thing, but tattoos are so common. I mean…" Emma turned up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a flower. It meant nothing to Regina in that moment, but then it dawned on her. It was a Dandy Lion.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter :)) I will try to upload as frequently as possible , but I do plan on these chapters getting longer. This was just a Prologue type chapter to get the ball rolling and to see if it's worth pursuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys :} Thank you for reading. I don't own anything related to ONCE. BTW Regina's boobs in the enchanted forest this season are awe inspiring. OK that's all. SRRy/NoT SRRy. 3

* * *

*EMMA's POV*

Something about her eyes made me uneasy. She stared at my arm for a longer amount of time then I thought she would. "What is it now?" I asked, rolling my sleeve down as to bring her attention back. "Are you alright? Or do you have something against tattoos in general?" When she opened her mouth to reply I waved her off. Wanting to dispel any snide remarks or truths in response to my question. "No no! It's okay don't finish that thought. How about you accompany me to the diner?"

Regina eyed me intently. "…to the diner? What on earth for?" Her wariness made me chuckle.

"…Well, I sent Henry ahead to procure us some hot beverages. If you want, you can come with me?" I gave her my best smile, and wiggled my eyebrows at her. I mostly wanted this day to be over, so I held out my hand to her expectantly. Maybe, just maybe she's not as made of stone as she appears.

I was right. Regina smirked at my eyebrow tricks, and took my hand gracefully. My inner charming taking over, and a bit of her inner queen showing too. We walked a little ways without saying anything. Something about being with her made me feel warmer. A little less alone.

"I'm sorry about Neal. I didn't know him too well, but Henry spoke highly of him." Regina stole glances at me as she spoke, but I was having a hard time keeping eye contact. I feared I might shed more tears, so I kept my gaze forward. "Is…your mother alright? I got your message to put together a protection spell for their apartment."

"Yeah, she's alright. David's staying home tonight on call, so he can keep a watchful eye on her. Maybe we can get together about the spell thing tomorrow, and Neal, he was a better man than I ever had the chance to give him credit for. When Henry gets his memories back he's going to be crushed." The ache in my chest throbbed slightly.

I wiped my face off, and sighed exaggeratedly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about you finding your true love. He seems like a real… man." Regina laughed. A real laugh. I think I caught her off guard. "Yes, I suppose he is a little more rugged then I like. A lot more really. He shot an arrow at me. At my head. He thought I was the Wicked Witch." My eyes widened "What? Well it's a good thing he missed." She smiled at me "Technically he wouldn't have missed, but I caught his arrow."

I rolled my eyes, and nudged her lightly with my shoulder. "Off course, I forgot you can do anything."

We strolled right up to Granny's, and I opened the door for us. Henry was seated at the bar with two cups of deliciousness. "Hey, Ma! Oh! Hello, mayor Mills." Regina regarded him with a kind smile, but I could see the hurt in her brown eyes. "Good afternoon, Henry, and please, call me Regina? No need to be so formal all the time." She looked at me, and I gave her a sincere smile to let her know I understood this was hard for her.

We sat there a while talking about nothing in particular. Regina had ordered a coffee, and I found myself enjoying the way she closed her eyes when taking a sip. It was like every time she drank it melted away some tension in her shoulders, and she was savoring every moment.

The diner was actually pretty busy for a Tuesday. I looked amongst the faces for anyone I didn't recognize, but the majority were regular patrons. The dwarves, who were always either there, or the Rabbit Hole. Belle, who must have retreated here after finding out about the Neal being Rumple thing. She received a kind hand of support from Ruby on her shoulder. The sight of them made me happy. Everyone needs someone like that.

Henry opened the door as we left the Diner. Regina scuffed her heel at the ground. "Okay, so I guess I'll talk to you in the morning then?.." Henry looked from Regina to me with knitted eye brows "Why?" He asked. There was a shared glance between the two of us.

"Uhhm… because she's going to help me arrange Neal's funeral." I don't know why that was the first thing I thought of. It was sad. Too sad of an ending to the good night we had. I felt even worse when Henry's face fell. "Oh. Okay."

"I'll call you, okay?" I said.

Regina nodded, and promptly turned to walk away. I felt bad. Like in the pit of my stomach I knew I should have walked her home, but I had an emotionally distressed teenager that probably needed some alone time.  
I stepped forward, and called out. "let me know if you get home alright?"

Regina turned slightly to smile at me. Not one of her political smiles. This one was small, and genuine. "I will Miss Swan. Thank you."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry was in bed fast asleep when Regina's text came through.

**_Got home just fine. I invited someone over to keep me company. _**

**_Thank you for the evening with Henry. I've missed him._**

**_-R_**

She invited someone over? Who?

I texted her back quickly. Ready to get to bed myself.

**_Alright, let me know if anything happens. And you're welcome. He will _**

**_Appreciate all this when he gets his memories back._**

**_-E_**

I put my phone on the nightstand. Nothing was ever normal in this town. A few days ago I was helping Henry with his homework, and planning our trip to see Captain America. now I'm the Savior. We are all hunting a Wicked Witch, no one has any memory of the last year, and my son isn't having any of my bullshit. I have to find some way to get him his memories back, and on top of all that, I think I might be jealous. _you know, b'cause I have time for that, and all. Dammit._

* * *

** This felt like a_ filler chapter for the next chapter I already have written. I hope it was alright for you guys :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Updating early :) I go back to work tomorrow so I wanted to put this up. It really makes me happy to get feed back while I'm at work. Keeps me going y' know? thank you for all the support. I do no own anything OUAT, but a girl can dream.**_

* * *

Regina's POV

SQSQSQSSQSQS

* * *

I watched Emma Disappear around the corner with Henry, and immediately pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello? Tink?" I said when the line picked up.

"Regina? You okay?" Tink said. She sounded a little frantic.

"No, yeah! I'm okay. You mind coming over for a little while?" I tried not to sound too anxious.

There was a pause on the other end, and I thought she might have hung up. "Tink?"

"Sorry, Sorry! I was looking for my shoes. I'll be over in a few minutes!" Tink hung up the phone, and must have ran, because we reached my house at the same time.

"Hi!"

I couldn't help my smile.

We entered my house, and I turned on a few lights. "You want something to drink?" Tink flopped down on my couch, and smelt one of my pillows. "Yes, please. Do you have anything carbonated?"

I raised my eye brow. "You mean like a soda?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

I brought her in one of Henry's cans of soda that I let him have every so often, and a glass of wine for myself. Tink fixed herself up on my couch, and sat crossed legged. I sat beside her, and she turned to face me.

"So?" She said.

"So?" I replied. Taking a sip of my drink.

"I feel like something's bothering you 'Gina." Tink reached out and took my hand. "Talk."

I sat my glass down, and took a deep breath.

"I saw it. I met him." I tried to keep my composure. Tink however seemed thrown. "Wait, you saw what? Who?"

"The lion Tattoo. Tinkerbelle, It's Robin Hood." She met my eyes, and squeezed my hand gently.

Tinkerbelle sat for a while in silence in thought. Which was killing me, but I remained as I was. My hand in hers, and feeling comforted in her presence. It had been such a long time since I had anyone to sit and vent to. We used to sit in my bed, and talk up so much nonsense, that I felt like a little girl again. Having someone there for me that didn't want anything in return except for my happiness.

"Regina, are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Was I supposed to be sure?" I said slightly dumbfounded.

Tink smiled at me, and rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. "Regina, magic isn't always cut, and dry. Sometimes it has loop holes, and sometimes it's not what you expect."

"So he might not be my true love?" I sounded small, and fragile. It was silly of me, but I was actually relieved that it wasn't Robin.

"Precisely, but while magic is unable to choose someone specifically, it does not lie. It showed you a man with a lion tattoo. Could be that is your key to finding your one, and only." The Fairy chugged the last of her soda.

"Yes, and as Emma showed me, lion tattoos may not be as rare here as they are in the Fairy Tale Land. Could it be possible that… that the person I'm looking for could not have been in that realm when we sent the Pixie Dust after my happy ending?"

A large grin graced Tink's face. "Does Emma have a lion tattoo?"

I sighed deeply. No need to hide it. "In some way yes. It's a tattoo of a Dandelion. A flower only found in this world. It's on her wrist."

The blonde fairy laughed. Causing me to jump. "What is so funny!?"

"If it's Emma, then magic is an asshole. It means fate has sent you on this grand journey.." Tink used her arms to signify that 'all of this' meant the curse. "..to put you, and Miss Swan together."

My life does seem to turn out like this a lot doesn't it? Never easy, and always full of daunting tasks that might, or might not lead to my happiness.

"I think I will just leave this knowledge between us for now alright?" I looked at her pleading with my eyes. "We already have too much to worry about now, and the last thing anyone needs to be bothered with is me being loved."

Tink leaned forward put her arms around me in a hug. "You are loved, and it's no bother. You're a very good friend when you let yourself be." I reciprocated, and let out a heavy sigh. She patted my back, and pulled away to look me in the eyes. "…and about all this. Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

We sat a little while longer. I brought out a few more sodas, and flipped on the T.V. For quite some time now I've been a little obsessed with the Travel Channel. I loved seeing the beautiful places this world has to offer.

"So, what are you going to do about Emma?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there is a distinct possibility this whole Dandelion thing could be legit. How do you feel about that? ...about her?" Tink relaxed, and tossed her legs over mine. I laid my head back in thought.

"I don't know. To both." Which wasn't a lie. I really didn't know how I felt about all this, about Emma. I know I had grown to enjoy her company, and I did thank the Gods everyday she put Henry in my life, but was I anywhere ready to say _Sure! Come be my True Love._ No.

"Even if I was positive about Emma, or anyone else for that matter, how do I know if they even want that sort of thing with me? How will I know if she loves me?" I was really starting to bring myself down.

Tink yawned. "You're a strong independent woman, and you don't need anyone to complete you."

I laughed. "Is that from a movie?"

"Yep, but I'm not telling which one. It's true though. You're a pretty special lady. Just assert yourself." She was fading fast, and I assumed she would sleep on the couch. Fine by me. I missed having other life in this big house.

In bed that night I didn't sleep. I lay thinking of Robin Hood. I thought of how he shot an arrow at me without even looking at me. Why would he even aim an arrow at anyone if he didn't know for sure? I thought he was a flying primate, but did not have my hand loaded with fire ball. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

* * *

**_Hope it was up to par for you guys :) I liked writing this chapter because I really believe they need to give Regina someone to talk to in the show. She's always shown helping the Charmings, and I think its unfair that she's trying, but they don't see the need to ask if she's okay? When they all woke up back in Storybrooke did anyone go to see if she was okay? NO.. or at least they didn't say. I feel like Regina is neglected. okay rant over sorry. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Really guys I can't tell you how sorry I am. Here it is though and I tried to make it a bit longer in compensation. I LOVE YOU for being patient. So yeah a little author note: I do not like Hook. I just don't. I do not like outlawqueen being forced in the show, aaaannnnddddd I really don't like Tink and Regina not being pals in the show. You cannot tell me that Regina finding a man will then lead to her life being perfect? WTH….sigh..**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

* * *

Regina was staring at him again, and the longer she stared, the more I felt I should punch the thief. He wasn't even giving her the time of day. They were a mere ten feet from each other. How could he not feel her watching him? Watching him with those eyes.

I couldn't sit beside a silent Henry, or an overly doting mother and father anymore at the moment. I stood from my seat and moved to be nearest the back of the building.

I couldn't stop thinking to myself that I didn't much like the way Regina held herself around Robin. I could feel my scowl forming as I picked up a few darts, but I really couldn't have cared less.

I lobbed my first dart, and it felt a bit better to throw something than to "talk about it" as her parents so often tried to do.

My second dart sailed better than the first. I had to admit I was a better aim when angry. My tension was nearly gone, but no way was the universe going to let that happen without a fight. When I threw my third dart a felt a cold object on the small of my back.

"Perhaps I should paint a bull's-eye on the wicked witches back?"

It was Hook. I was always Hook. "She'll get more than a dart when I find her."

"I know you're hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Bealfire's death than letting anger overcome you."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess. rum?"

His smug smile was making me agitated. "Never hurts." He quipped, and showed me his flask.

"I'll stick with the anger until I can deal with Zalena." I was made the savior. It's my job to stop evil, or in this case Wicked.

"Take it from me. Vengeance isn't the thing that's going to make you feel better." He still wasn't understanding.

"It's going to make this town safer, and I promised Henry I'd find the person responsible for his father's death." I looked over at the booth I left my boy sitting at. "It's really all I can do for him right now."

"That can't be true? Have you tried talking to the boy?" He pushed.

"As far as he's concerned I haven't seen Neal since he left me in jail, so anything I tell him about his dad being a hero is going to sound like I'm making it up just to make him feel better." I have thought this through.

Killian swayed a moment, thinking to himself. "Perhaps I could talk to him?"

"About what? Leather conditioner, and eyeliner?" As soon as I said it I wish I hadn't. It was a low blow.

I could see I hurt his feelings a bit so I let him talk. "I knew Bea as a boy. Perhaps Henry would like to hear what his father was like at his age?"

I was taken aback. "You'd do that?"

"Ey. Could help the boy make peace with his father's passing…, and me." He was being genuine about Henry's wellbeing, and that I could respect, so I relented.

"Be careful. Zalena's still out there." I gave him my most serious warning glare.

"I assure you, nothing will happen to the boy why he's in my charge."

I nodded my head, and told myself this was a good idea. I lead both of us to the booth where Henry sat. All the while turning my gaze slightly to see Tinkerbelle approach Regina, and them both stare at Robin for the briefest of moments before engaging in conversation. Hood accompanied them shortly after, and for the first time that day Regina smiled. _Lucky bastard._

"Henry, you remember Killian right?" I said.

Hook held out his good hand to Henry, who took it kindly. "Hello, Henry."

"Hi, and yeah I remember you." He was smiling sweetly. He reminded me more of the Henry I met when first arriving into Storybrooke. So young, and small. Not the young man he'd grown into the past two years.

Henry left with Killian out the back door, and I came back into the Diner hoping to maybe have a drink, but was met instead by my parents wanting to embrace me once more that day. Wonderful. I accepted it though. Through the hug I could see Regina once again sitting alone. I hated that sight, but I always figured we weren't close for me to intervene in her life. Now, however; I got the vibe maybe we could be friends of sorts?

Before I could act on any of my thoughts, Zalena burst through the door causing everyone to panic. Both David, and I reached for my mom.

"My condolences!" she said giving a very theatrical pout. "I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a Wake." She strolled around the room. "Did I miss speeches? Shall I make one? I am, after all, responsible." She said it with such joy, and I surged forward, but Snow grabbed my hand. "Emma, no. Too many people could get hurt."

The Witch smiled. "Listen to your mother. She's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the Dark One." She turned and came for my parents, but David spoke up. "Don't come any close!"

"Oh don't worry? I'm not here for your baby? Not today anyway." She was so damn dramatic.

"Then why are you hear?" All our attention turned to Regina. Who stood up, and walked into the middle of the diner. She was braver than the rest of us.

Zalena studied Regina. "Well, now that my cover is blown, I can pay a visit to my little sister."

Regina arched her brow. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why you of course, Regina?"

Mumbles filled Granny's. I couldn't stop myself from internally yelling _PLOTTWIST. _

Regina, however; was not amused. "I'm an only child."

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half if you want to get technical." Zalena was starting to get snippy.

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh! Well, you shouldn't. It is a lot to swallow, which is why I've brought a gift to help." I rolled my eyes"

Regina laughed. "I don't want a gift from you."

"Oh, but you shall have it." Zalena moved toward Regina slowly. Punctuating each word clearly. "You see my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth, and you must believe it. Then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say.. sundown."

Regina looked about ready to spit. "…, and then what?"

Zalena was in her face now. It was putting me on edge. "Then I'll destroy you." She said. My arm har prickled.

Regina squinted through her eyelashes "this isn't the wild west."

Zalena bared her teeth. "No dear, It's the wicked west."

_Oh god she said it. I'm done._

".., and I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose!"

I looked at Regina. A sudden worry coming over me. Regina however remained cool. "I don't lose."

"Neither do I.." Zalena smiled. "One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, Sis!"

She left without another word, and all eyes returned to Regina. Who stood looking more petrified now, than stoic.

We let the diner clear out before taking up any business about the Witch. We all collectively sat at the counter. David asked Regina three or four times if she was sure she didn't know anything about Zalena, and every time Regina replied calmly that she didn't. I could tell that she was getting a bit annoyed, so I interjected for her.

"It doesn't matter if Zalena is your sister or not. She wants you dead. Any idea why?" I said hoping to take some of David's heat off of Regina.

Regina met my eyes. I've never even met her before today." She was telling the truth about that.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Doesn't mean you still didn't do something to piss her off?"

Tink, who I noticed was sitting a little close to me, spoke up. "Yeah, you did manage to step on a lot of people's toes back in our world."

Regina gave Tink a friendly grin. "Well none of them were green."

"Then there's that missing year. Maybe you did something then to piss her off?" Granny decided to chime in as well.

Regina pursed her lips. "Stick to the lasagna, lady."

I sighed heavily. Why everyone always thought it was a good idea to gang up on Regina was beyond me.

Regina shifted in her seat to look all of us in the eye. "It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're on her side." She stepped off her step stool and moved passed us putting on her coat.

My worry peaked. "Where are you going?"

She didn't turn around. "To find out exactly what this Witch thinks I did to her." She was upset.

I put my hand on Snow's, who was about to get up to go after her. "I'll talk to her." I said, and got off my stool to move quickly out the door. I just happened to pass a worried looking Robin Hood on the way, and couldn't contain my smirk.

"Regina?" I was being slightly hesitant in commanding her attention.

"What is it Miss Swan?" she said sounding a little more than exhausted.

I caught up to her, and matched her stride. "I'm sorry about them. I believe you. The way I see it a woman like you doesn't take revenge on anyone without taking note of all she hurt, and what she did to hurt them."

I got a raised eyebrow for that.

I laughed. "All I mean is you're meticulous, and you don't hurt anyone who didn't hurt you first. I think you're pretty smile… I MEANT SMART! I meant pretty smart." I laughed awkwardly.

Regina smiled for the first time since she'd spoken to Robin earlier at the diner. _Here comes the weird feelings again._

"So, this Robin Hood guy.." I stuck my hands in my pocket. Trying not to be too fidgety.

"What about him?.." Regina said looking off into the distance suddenly. There was something up with her, and this true love crap. It gave me that funny feeling in my chest like someone was keeping a secret from me, and I didn't like it.

"How is the whole uh.. true love thing going?"

"It's at a stalemate at the moment. With all that's going on. I don't really get a lot of time to ponder trivial things like love." I nodded at that. I understood.

"Don't say that in front of my parents though. Love, to them is much more essential then trivial." Regina laughed. A wonderful sound.

"Let us help you? Please?" I couldn't help myself. There was no way I was going to let her do anything alone. At least until she asked. She stopped walking as did I, and looked me in the eyes. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Don't think on it too hard?" I said, and laid a hand on her elbow lightly.

"Okay. Yeah, just call your mother too. I have more than enough stuff to go through." She seemed more that apprehensive, but smiled at me when I called to tell Mary-Margaret to meet us at Regina's vault.

We searched through piles of stuff. Stuff that called junk once, and got the dirtiest look. Regina mostly was in her own world. Talking to herself, and mumbling oddities when she would pick up a certain item. I would never tell a soul, but I found her so beautiful when she wasn't thinking about being perfect, and poised. I found myself getting nudges from Snow to get back to work sifting through books. I dint even think she noticed I was staring.

My cell rang, and Regina just pointed for me to leave.

Quickly I raced up the mausoleum stairs and into the light.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emma its Dad. I just wanted you to know that we are out letting people know to stay inside. You know, just in case this thing happens tonight."

"Okay good. We are still here looking through stuff. Regina's seems really shaken by this sister thing." I didn't know why I said it. I just needed to voice my thoughts to someone.

"I can understand. It's crazy to find out you have a sibling after so many years of knowing otherwise."

"Alright well im going to get back to work. I'll see you for dinner?"

"You bet!"

I hung up the phone feeling slightly better than before. There was something to this having parents thing.

When I returned back into the vault. Snow was stretching her back. "….I don't think a sleeping curse is good for the baby.." They didn't even hear what I said about David, and the others were taking care of things in town.

There wasn't a response from Regina. She was crouched over a chest with a letter in her hand.

"What'd you find?" I said curiously.

"It's a… a letter..."

"What's it say?" Snow asked.

"…Zalena is my sister."

It was quiet for a minute. "Regina what is it?"

"Nothing." She said "don't worry about it." Before I could say anything Regina bolted out of the vault.

My heart was hurting. I hated when she closed herself off like that.

Snow, and I walked back to town after locking up. It took me a minute to figure it out, but I used my magic to lock it from the outside. I will not mention that I heard things exploding. I locked it though, that's the important part.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Henry. Then for good measure I texted Regina.

**I don't mean to pry. Here if you need to talk. –EMMA**

That's not creepy right?

David, Tink, and Belle where waiting by Granny's. Mary- Margaret waved, and walked ahead. Just as I was about to reach them my phone buzzed.

**It's alright. If you can. Meet me in the forest near the Well? I'm really not **

**Looking for a ray of sunshine. – REGINA**

I stuck my phone into my pocket. Mary-Margaret was already informing the group on the news of the letter. David asked if we should go help her, and I smiled.

"She seemed pretty set on doing this herself." I said.

"So what do we do? Just leave her alone?" He said with his arm around his wife.

"Hell no, we're gonna help her whether she likes it or not." I smiled, and I noticed Tink give me a smile too.

* * *

**This chapter took me way too long to write. Work sucks. Hope you guys liked it. Im going to start deviating from the episodes a bit, and slowing down the Zalena evil scheme progression. Please comment I love all of you guys ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own OUAT. Sigh. Hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

**REGINA's POV**

A cold breeze nipped at my coat as I sat in the forest. It was peaceful. Even though Storybrooke wasn't anywhere near the hustle of a city, it still came with its own chaos. There was always something terrorizing, and turning the town into a war zone. Always someone out to do no good. I could help but count all the times it had been my fault. It wasn't always me, but I took the lead in numbers.

I held the letter tightly to my chest. Mary-Margaret, and Emma wouldn't have known this, but I was looking for this letter specifically. It all made sense now. This letter belonged to my mother. It was among her things when I sent her through to Wonderland.

The sound of breaking twigs made me turn my head. I had my hopes up that it would be Emma, but I was mistaken. Robin Hood was looking at me through the sight of his crossbow, then he dropped it upon seeing me.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

"Did the Charmings send you to give me a pep talk?" I asked hiding the letter in my pocket.".., b'cause I don't do well with pep talks."

He sauntered up behind me. "No, nothing of the sort. After Zalena's threat, I decided to patrol the woods. In case she decided to build the ranks of her simian army." He took off his gloves, and sat beside me on the log. "How're you holding up?" I was shaken by his forward sincerity.

"I'm not a flying monkey if that's what you mean?" He smiled at my comment.

"So, are you going to tell me what's in that letter you've been staring at?" He was being coy.

"What letter?" I really just wanted to avoid talking about anything that involved my mother. He didn't understand. Emma would.

Robin Held up my folded letter between his fingers. "This one?"

I took it back quickly, and stared at him angrily.

"I'm a pick pocket by trade. I spent many years learning how to rob from magicians." He was being very talkative. Could he not see that I was waiting for someone?

"You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that Witch." It wasn't cute. Stealing things from my pocket. Even if it was for fun.

"I think deep down you really want to talk about what's in there." He looked down to my hands. At the letter, then back at me with his green eyes.

I challenged his nerve. "What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Well for one thing I think I would be charred to a crisp by now if you didn't." He was right.

I smiled at him. "True."

We sat for a moment. "So, can I read it?"

I sighed and looked away. "I'm not stopping you."

He read aloud the words I had read alone many times before.

** Cora Dear, **

**I finally got my hands on your first born. I never thought I'd find her did you?**

**Now I know why. She's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered. **

**Even more powerful than you. Stunning in every way.**

** -Rumplestiltskin **

Robin was turned towards me now. Regarding me fully. "It's rather complimentary, I'd say. Why is this troubling you?"

I couldn't look at him. "I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments I would go to it for comfort. For solace. A boost when I needed it..because.. I always thought it was about me."

He shifted his gaze away from me. "It's about Zalena."

"Rumplestiltskin thinks shes more powerful than I am." It was hard to swallow.

"Why care what that Imp thinks?" Robin leaned towards me.

"If the man who taught me everything I know about magic thinks she is more powerful? There is no way I can win." I kept my stares even. He had to know that no amount of encouraging words from him was going to help, but instead of egging it all on Robin stood.

"Well, then I suppose I should keep patrolling. I apologize if I interrupted your prepping."

I graced him with a genuine smile and nodded. "I guess some focusing exorcises wouldn't hurt."

We both chuckled at my attempt at a joke, then robin took my hand, and kissed the top of my knuckles politely. "Farewell, M'lady."

I was speechless. Then I wasn't. ".., and too you, kind Sir." I don't know where it came from, but such niceties hadn't come from my lips in so many years that it almost felt like a foreign language.

I watched my lion tattooed gentleman trek off into the forest, and once he was out of sight I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Though the forest was quiet once more I could feel the faint pulsing of magic near my own. Magic was like an aura, and I could distinctly feel Emma. It was blue, and bright, and full of a kind of wonder that I would suspect only a "true love" based magic could hold. I looked around hopefully, but I didn't see anything.

"Emma?" I said out loud. I didn't get a response back, and got worried.

With a swift wave of my hand a sky blue streak of blue appeared nearly fifteen feet away from me where Robin had been standing before. It wouldn't surprise me if Emma had seen us from here_. Is that why she left?_

I followed the magic trail out of the forest. I smiled inwardly at how thick the cloud of blue was. It was a reflection of how strong the blonde's powers were. Her novice knowledge of magic practices were apparent. I wondered if it drained her emitting this much magic all the time like it would me?

I found myself walking down Main Street, and across town square. I was surprised to find that it lead right to the front doors of the Sheriff's Station. I opened the doors and stepped in. It was cold from lack of use over the past few days, so I pulled my coat around me tighter.

"Hello?" I said. There was no answer. I walked down the hall to the office/cell room, and opened the door. Emma sat inside facing away from me at her desk. Her long curls draped over her shoulders, and she had a pair of headphones on her head. No doubt blaring some kind of noise I wouldn't much care for.

I extended my hand out, and tapped the former Sheriff's back.

"Oh my god!" I jumped back startled just as much as Emma, who fell to the side out of her chair. It was hard for me to hold in my amusement, but I succeeded.

"Shit, Regina! You can't just sneak up on people?" Emma huffed.

"I announced my arrival Miss Swan. It's your fault you didn't hear me." I grinned playfully.

Emma stood up, and dusted herself off. She hung her head phones around her neck, and looked up at me. I could see it then. In her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked stepping closer unconsciously.

Emma's mouth was pulled thin, and her eyes looked sad. "nothing." She sighed.

"Don't lie to me?" I said trying to get her to open up. "As strong as your super power is Miss Swan, it does not make you a better liar."

I walked closer to her, and we both sat on the edge of the desk facing forward.

Emma looked to be thinking of the right words, so I gave her the time.

It had been nearly three minutes before she spoke again. "I saw you with Robin earlier, and I got upset that he got to you before did. I mean.." Emma leaned behind us and grabbed a cup of Granny's coffee. "I stopped to get us these, and everything." I took the cup from her, and smiled. "You got me coffee? Why?"

"Because I.. you're my friend, and I knew you must have been cold, and I wanted to go the extra mile for you. Then he showed up, and shot an arrow right through my good gesture. With his "M'lady" crap, and his hand kisses" Emma was breathing deeply, and I felt bad for not telling Robin I had been waiting for her. I couldn't help but notice though, that these were the words of jealousy.

"It's just his customs. He's more used to the ways of the Enchanted Forest, than the ways of this realm." I tried to rationalize.

"It doesn't matter." Emma was pouting now. "Even if that were the case, he shouldn't be calling you M'lady. You are not a lady in his  
world."

"I'm not?" I didn't really know where this was going.

The sheriff crossed her arms. "You're a Queen. Not a lady. It's not proper."

She was right actually, but I felt right now Emma needed more than just validation.

"Well Robin is just a thief, He wouldn't understand titles, and such. You however, are Royalty. A princess to be precise, but you aren't just that are you? No, you took on a role of a warrior, so you are most certainly a Knight. Mmm, let us say a White Knight?" Emma blushed at my words. I smiled. "Don't worry so much about how other people address me. There are only a few opinions I truly deem worthy of my time."

I remembered suddenly my whole point for seeking out the savior, and took the letter out of my pocket, and handed it over to Emma, while also taking the cup of Coffee gratefully. "Now to business. Here, read it, and I will explain."

Emma's eyes scanned the paper. I took a few sips of my luke warm coffee.

When she handed the paper back to me she asked "This was with your mothers stuff, right?"

I nodded. Emma smiled sympathetically. "You don't have to explain anything. I understand."

This took me by surprise. "H..How could you know?" I said in disbelief.

Emma motioned to the paper, then looked away. "The water marks from tears, and the wrinkles from constant folding, and unfolding. This letter is about Zalena, but you didn't always know that. Did you?"

Tears clouded my eyes, and I shook my head. The cold from my memories began to flood back, and I was ready for the slow ache in my chest, but it never came. Instead I felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on my back. This wasn't the first time we had been in this position, but it was nice to be on the receiving end of the comfort.

"If it means anything… You're more special than Rumple gave you credit for. You're worth more than a pawn in someone's grand scheme, and if that's something that Zalena is jealous of, then she has no clue what you had to deal with to get to the point where you had no choice but to curse everyone." Emma smiled.

I looked up, and pondered the sentiment. Zalena didn't have a clue what lead up to the curse emotionally. Why on earth would anyone be jealous of me?

When we exited the station Emma stopped me from walking off. "Be careful okay? If she hurts you I swear.." Emma's words trailed off.

I inhaled deeply. "No, Emma this has to be my fight. I can't, and won't let anything bad happen to you, or your family, or even the people of my town."

Emma smiled brightly.

"What?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You know you like us." Emma's smile was growing. I snorted a laugh.

"Tolerate, and like are two very different things, Emma."

The blonde's smile reached her eyes, and my heart started to melt. I'd only seen Henry make her this happy before, and I can see now why he tried so often. His birthmother was truly beautiful when she smiled. She began to chuckle. "Hell, even I only tolerate my parents." We both shared a laugh, and it felt like ages since I had done it last. ".., and I like when you call me Emma, by the way."

"That is your name?" I knitted my fingers together, a little unsure of what to do with my hands.

"Yes, I know that, but you don't call me it often, and it sounds… it.. it feels.." Emma seemed to have crossed into a part of her mind she didn't mean to, and she was stumbling now.

I reached my hand out suddenly, and took hold of her hand. "Then a fresh start is in order."

I stood back from Emma. I hadn't noticed how close we were standing. Then I held out my hand. This wasn't like me, but it felt nice to not always be the emotionally closed off one. I could be charming too.

"Hello. My name is Regina Mills. I am the mayor of this lovely, but witch infested town."

Emma watched me with a skeptical expression, but shook my hand in return. "Hi, name's Emma Swan and I am the Sheriff here. Guess it's my fault about the witch thing. I shoulda been doin' my job right. My apologies Madame Mayor."

I couldn't help my laugh. "Please, call me Regina?" Emma chuckled. "…, and you, Regina, can call me Emma. From now on?"

I nodded.

"Bye, Emma." I said.

"Bye, my Queen." I rolled my eyes, and Emma gave me a sweet wave, and turned to walk in the direction of Snow, and Charming's apartment.

I only had a few hours to prepare, but I didn't know for sure what to do.

I knew for a fact that Zalena was more powerful, but I wasn't sure what I could do to prevent any harm to myself. Then it hit me. I would need to hide my heart. That was the only piece of advice my mother ever gave me that held even an iota of meaning to me. Never take your heart to a magic fight.

But what to do with it?

* * *

**ELLO BROS! I guess I should mention this is gonna be slightly slow burn SQ, but I think I'm gonna start taking this plot, and changing it a bit to fit my story. I WILL definitely be turning some OQ scenes to SQ, that's why I'm not updating with each chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, and follows. IT MEANS sO MuCH!**


End file.
